Du sang pour héritage
by petit ourson
Summary: Chaque famille possède son propre héritage mais là ou certains vont recevoir une montre ancienne ou une médaille de guerre d'autres n'ont que leur sang. Et si pour les uns c'est là le plus grand des honneurs pour d'autres, il peut devenir une véritable malédiction.


**Résumé :** Chaque famille possède son propre héritage mais là ou certains vont recevoir une montre ancienne ou une médaille de guerre d'autres n'ont que leur _sang._ Et si pour les uns c'est là le plus grand des honneurs pour d'autres, il peut devenir une véritable malédiction.

Charlus Potter. Castiel Potter. James Potter. Harry Potter. James II Potter. Albus Potter. Et même Silar Potter, chacun d'eux avaient marqué le Monde Magique à sa manière. Telle une tradition familiale, les Hommes de la lignée font valoir leurs pouvoirs, leurs valeurs et leur nom. Et pourtant, l'un d'entre eux aura toujours préféré l'ombre de ses parents à la lumière des projecteurs.

Telle débute l'histoire de _Luckaël Rubeus Potter_.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartiens à J.K.R., les nouveaux personnages et l'intrigue de cette fanfiction me reviennent.

**N.D.A :** Je ne vais pas m'étaler pendant dix jours : le rating n'est pas là pour des prunes et il faut savoir que j'écris aussi bien du m/m que du m/f.

* * *

**25 Novembre 2063, quelque part dans le Paris Sorcier.**

— (...) Je remercie l'Hôpital St-Mangouste et son personnel, mes collègues, pour leurs efforts, fussent-ils vains. Sagitta... Elle aurait probablement trouvé tout cela particulièrement stupide et surfait. Ma soeur n'était pas de ces héros qui aiment à s'afficher. Elle ne participait jamais aux interviews du corps des Aurors, elle ne répondait pas aux invitations de show télévisés et pourtant, Dumbledore seul sait combien de hiboux a-t-elle pu recevoir de Coquelicot Fleurdepois. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'acceptait pas pour être tranquille... Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partager ses souvenirs avec des journalistes car elle n'aurait pas supporté leurs regards sur ceux-ci. Ils étaient son trésor... Particulièrement ceux concernant Silar et elle ne voulait pas les voir salis par des étrangers.

Il s'interrompt mais, les flashs des appareils continuent de crépiter tout autour de lui. Le caméraman de la Chaîne Sorcière Internationale profite de cette pause pour faire mouvoir son objectif vers les coulisses du plateau de conférence improvisé. A demi dissimulé par un rideau, on distingue les silhouettes d'Abygaël et Astoria Potter mais, également l'absence d'un quelconque autre membre de la Famille Malefoy ce qui n'est peut-être pas si étonnant si l'on écoutait les rumeurs qui annonçaient que Scorpius Malefoy venait d'être admis à l'Hôpital Sorcier londonien pour état dépressif. Ce qui au vu des circonstances n'était pas difficile à imaginer. Sagitta était sa petite princesse, sa poupée de porcelaine, son ange, son soleil, sa fille, son bébé. Il en avait toujours été dingue.

De son côté, Luckaël ne parvenait plus à quitter l'écran des yeux. Assis sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, il n'avait allumé la télévision que dans le but de tromper l'ennui en attendant l'arrivée de Paul. N'ayant jamais été un grand fan de Quidditch, il avait délaissé la retransmission du match entre les Belles du Gévaudan et les Harpies de Holyhead pour le Journal d'informations international. Quelle idée n'avait-il pas eu encore!

Lorsqu'il avait zappé sur la CSI, la journaliste commentait le prochain mariage de la Princesse d'Espagne, Pampelune de Palma et d'un jeune "inconnu" français, du nom de Maxime Lacluse. Leur histoire était digne des contes de fées que l'on raconte aux enfants et une véritable bouffée d'air frais pour le monde de l'information étant donné la période de noirceur dans laquelle le Monde Magique était de nouveau plongé. Aussi, lorsque le drapeau anglais était apparu à l'écran rapidement suivi du visage familier de Wilfried Bonefoy, il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de changer de chaîne et lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom des Malefoy, il était déjà trop tard.

Sagitta était décédée au cours d'une mission d'intervention au Château des Nightingale, quelque part dans les Cornouailles. Isobel serait la coupable de ce drame d'après le partenaire de l'héritière Malefoy mais, d'autres maintenaient avoir aperçu Silar auprès du corps de celle-ci avant qu'il ne transplane. Et Luck ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait pourtant très bien connu chacun d'entre eux. Isobel avait été sa meilleure amie, Silar était et restait encore son cousin qu'il avait considéré comme un frère quant à Sagitta, elle avait non seulement était une véritable amie mais également une soeur, présente malgré les épreuves.

Il papillonna des paupières pour tenter de refouler ses larmes. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et lui ne serait même pas présent à son enterrement. Il lui devait tellement. La vue embrouillée, il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître le grand-frère de celle-ci à l'écran. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Cette silhouette, ce visage, ils les connaissaient par coeur. Contrairement à la majorité des téléspectateurs, il pouvait voir au delà du visage fermé et froid d'Arcturus Malefoy. Il pouvait y identifier la douleur et la tristesse. Le poids de la perte sur ses épaules. L'inquiétude et la peur. La rancœur de l'échec.

Le coeur lourd, il se frotte les yeux et essuie ses larmes d'un revers de main. Le blond a reprit la parole mais ses mots ne lui parviennent que par intermittence. Il parle de la brigade des Aurors, évoque à peine Isobel et termine en annonçant la date des obsèques. Sans plus d'attention aux journalistes, il quitte la scène sous les flashs et le brouhaha des questions pour rejoindre Abygaël à qui il offre son bras. Luck ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur supplémentaire à cette image. Fut un temps ou il se tenait à cette même place et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'y trouver à nouveau.

Derrière eux, Astoria suivait tout en les protégeant d'un sort d'intimité extrême, réduisant les sons à zéro et empêchant les vautours d'approcher. Bien entendu, ceux-ci continuaient de tenter une approche. Les questions fusaient : "_Pensez-vous que Silar Potter soit le coupable du meurtre de votre soeur?_", "_Est-il vrai que votre père se trouve actuellement au service psychiatrique de St-Mangouste après avoir tenté de se suicider?_", "_Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Mademoiselle Potter?_". "_Docteur Malefoy, Docteur Malefoy, Docteur Malefoy_". Ils semblaient inépuisables.

A l'instant ou ils disparaissent à l'intérieur d'une cheminée, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée faisant sursauter son occupant. Un jeune homme d'un peu moins d'une trentaine d'année entre dans la pièce, visiblement surexcité.

— Ruby! Je suis vraiment désolé du retard!, s'exclame-t-il. Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé! Je sortais du boulot comme d'habitude après avoir terminé mon service et là BAM! Je suis tombé sur cette nana. Elle est... Whaou, y'a pas de mots pour la décrire! Du coup, je l'ai invité à ma fête de ce soir, je sais que c'est pour ton anniversaire et que tu ne voulais qu'un petit comité d'amis mais quand tu l'auras vu, tu seras obligé de me remercier!

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, très fier de lui lorsqu'il observa pour la première fois depuis son arrivée les traits de son ami, silencieux. Assis au pied de son lit, les épaules basses et visiblement au bord des larmes, il était plus pâle qu'un mort.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?, souffla-t-il désarçonné.

Se reprenant, Luckaël se frotta un instant le visage tout en se levant et en éteignant la télévision d'un bref coup de baguette. Paul n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était réellement. Pour lui, il n'était que Ruby, un journaliste raté qui écrivait des nouvelles pour des "canards" et très certainement pas l'héritier Potter disparu dont on parlait régulièrement aux informations britanniques. L'ennui total du jeune homme pour ce genre de choses y étant pour beaucoup dans cet "anonymat".

— Rien. La fatigue, c'est tout., articula-t-il après s'être éclaircie la gorge. Alors, ou est-elle cette pauvre demoiselle qui a eu le malheur de tomber sur toi?

— Cette demoiselle qui a eu la chance de tomber sur ma personne attend dans le couloir., répliqua son ami. Et je suis certain qu'elle va te plaire!

Luke se permit une moue, doutant fortement de la véracité des propos du français. En vérité, il s'était gardé de toute relation amoureuse depuis le désastre de sa dernière histoire et n'avait pas la moindre envie de laisser qui que ce soit entrer dans sa vie de cette manière.

Paul avait pourtant une toute autre idée en tête, aussi c'est extrêmement fier de lui qu'il ouvrit la porte à la jeune femme. Celle-ci sembla hésiter dans le couloir un bref instant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il la reconnu, Luckaël se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche sans prononcer un mot, sous le choc. Elle sourit.

— Alors Ruby, je t'ai manqué?, lâcha-t-elle avec sarcasme.

* * *

Les avis sont plus que les bienvenus alors, à vos claviers! ;)


End file.
